Songs Of The Phoenix
by x GigaByte x
Summary: Isabeau Bordeaux is a 28 year old magic user and the guardian of the phoenix. She must protect the next phoenix host which is Hope Summers and her children as well. As she protects her children and the host she has to come to terms with her past, which includes her estranged husband.
1. The Guardian Of The Phoenix

CH. 1

Everything happens for a reason. That's what I have been told all my life, but how can I be sure about that though. My life has always been complicated, but I don't think I would change any of it. There are events that have occurred because of people around me and some because of the decisions I have made. Sometimes I wonder what would happened if I had never done what I done, but if I hadn't would I have the life I have now and would the guilt I felt still be there. There is so much I have seen but there are things I still wish to see. But I am ready for whatever the universe throws at me.

I still felt guilty for not telling them, but if they were in my shoes they probably done the same thing. I couldn't help it though, I have been hiding for ten years and I couldn't live that life anymore, neither could my children. So I sat there as I watched as they interacted with the children on Utopia X. I wasn't really welcomed by certain individuals aka Emma Frost and Scott Summers. Even though I hated Scott I made a promise to a dear friend to protect her loved ones and in return she helped me to better understand myself and the power I held. I wasn't just your average twenty eight year old mom of six. My name is Isabeau Bordeaux and I was a magic user and a guardian of the Phoenix. My job was to protect the host of the phoenix force and keep the M'Kraan crystal out of the hands of those that would use its powers for evil. Problem was that I had just found the new phoenix host unknown to anyone besides myself; but the M'Kraan crystal was not on earth, it was with the Shi'ar. Luckily for me it was being carefully delivered to me by Gladiator. It's kind of weird that the ruler of the Shi'ar Empire was delivering me one of the most powerful objects in existence to me; but technically he wasn't the true ruler of the Shi'ar. The child of Gabriel Summers and Deathbird was the true heir to the throne but she was only nine years old and in my custody. My life really is complicated. Technically I only have four biological children and two adopted children. Even though I may be a guardian of the phoenix but my children still came first. It may sound a bit selfish but I have hid for most of my life to protect them and the phoenix wasn't going to appear for some time now. The phoenix force in reality didn't worry me because I knew when it was going to appear and I knew what I had to do, but right now I had to explain to certain people why I was here in the first place.

"MOMMY," Screamed the familiar voice of my oldest daughter.

I jumped up from where I was and ran to were the scream came from. I found my oldest daughter Lili being held by the throat by one Victor Creed. My motherly instinct was screaming at me to kill him for hurting one of my babies. Before I could do anything a figure appeared behind Sabertooth with a gun pointed at his head.

"Victor, I would advice you to let the child go or I will be forced to paint the beach with your blood," Hissed the familiar voice of my aunt.

"Why do you care the kid Mystique, she's just one of the runts family members," Growled Sabertooth tightening his grip on my daughters neck.

"Creed let my daughter go or I will destroy you," I bellowed as rage started to consume me.

"Now I get it. Should have known this little runt was yours, but how the fuck did you become related to the big runt," Questioned Sabertooth finally loosening his hold on Lili's throat.

"It doesn't concern you Victor, now let her go before I end your miserable life," Hissed Mystique narrowing her amber eyes.

"Mommy, please make it stop," Cried Lili still struggling to get free.

"Creed, you have ten seconds or I will show you I'm not the scared little girl I used to be," I growled taking a step towards him.

"You think I'm afraid of a pipsqueak li.…GGGRRAAHHHH," Snarled Sabertooth in pain as something blasted him in the back causing him to drop Lili.

"Homme you should have known better then ta attack us especially one of the petites," Came a smooth Cajun accent.

I looked up to see Remy standing not far from me with the rest of the x-men behind him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Mystique with Lili in her arms. I took Lili from her and proceeded to walk past them towards the med bay. I could feel there eyes on me as I walked away from them. They knew something was wrong; they were right. Maybe it was time to tell them everything and why I was here. My reasons for being here were more than helping them. The phoenix host was here and I had to protect her without alerting anyone. That was my task as the guardian. My goal here was to find sanctuary for my children and to finally get rid of the enemy that has sought my whereabouts for so long. It was time for me to stop hiding because my children deserved a proper life in the outside world. I had hid the twins in Doctor Strange's monastery in Tibet where he had trained me years before I had them. I eventually hid my other children besides Angelo there. Angelo was left with the x-men when I went to do more training with Doctor Strange. I felt so much guilt for leaving my children behind but I had done it because I hadn't been strong enough to protect them from the monsters that were set on harming them. Now that I was stronger I could protect them and the host. The newsong was coming upon us and if what the oracle told me will transpire on the day of the phoenix newsong I must stop it.

**Well I hope you liked the introduction guys probably have a bunch of questions because there are a lot of things in here that leave you wondering and that was what I intended. How do Isabeau and Mystique know each other and why did Mystique help her? Why did Sabertooth attack Lili? Also can you guess how Isabeau and her daughter are related to Wolverine? Just to tell you Isabeau isn't biologically related to Logan, but Lili is. Sorry I can't help myself, I like people to wonder because it builds suspense. So don't forget to review and i also except constructive criticism but i prefer if it was nice/polite because i know i'm not the best writter and i love when people help me. So no flames, because they will be ignored. Remember I don't believe in Mary Sue characters so if you think Isabeau seems mary sue that's your opinion and your entitled to your opinion but I do hope you enjoy. I also except contructive critism as long as its polite, so nothing rude; so if there are any spelling mistakes i apologize and i will try and fix them. Well later days my little duckies.**


	2. What the Warsong Left Behind

CH. 2

This day was just miserable so far; not long after I had taken Lili to the med bay I had I was informed that Sabertooth had escaped. He was probably on his way to tell his master of my whereabouts. This prompted me to go to the senior members of the x-men, and tell them my true reason for coming here. My aunt Raven had taken a seat beside my cousin Anna as I explained myself. They of course where shocked that not only was I here to protect the next phoenix host which I did not reveal who it was to them; but also I explained to them why Sabertooth had come looking for me. Romulus wanted my children; he wanted them because they were of Howlett blood or more precisely of Logan and Hudson blood. The room had gone silent as there minds put the pieces together. Logan had been the first to speak up and asked how I had come to know his son. Which I of course told him the truth; the same truth I had been hiding for ten years. I Isabeau Bordeaux was actually Isabeau Howlett, the wife of One Daken Akihiro Howlett. They were all in shock, except for Namor of course. Namor is the one that helped me hide during my pregnancy. He was the one that had helped me find my way to Doctor Strange. They already knew that Namor and I had been romantically involved and even conceived a child together. We had a daughter named Marina, who was the royal heir to the throne of Atlantis. I had never meant for it to happen. But he had been the only one there to comfort me after the birth of the twins. Our relationship hadn't lasted long after Marina was born. Some of the Atlantian people didn't like the idea of there king being half human and half Atlantian, but for there princess to be only a quarter Atlantian was even worse. After an attack on her life I decided to raise her in the monastery with her brother and sister. That was all I was willing to tell them for the time being and for now they seemed to be fine with that; but for how long?

* * *

I felt warm, very warm to be exact. I don't get warm easily; the reason is because I have like no body heat due to my powers. I use ice magic and for some reason because of it I don't have any body heat, which keeps me usually at room temperature or colder. But at the moment I felt like something or someone was cuddling my side. I opened my eyes to see my son Damon (Lili's twin) cuddled into my side with his head resting against my arm. He looked so peaceful and content which was the opposite of how I felt right now. My children were my world and the thought of one of them being hurt felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. It was my greatest fear that Romulus would find me and take the twins and turn them into there father. I loved Daken, that's how it had started. I was eighteen and somehow he had broken away from Romulus' control. I was a stupid kid and he was someone that had seemed to care for me. Everything was fine at first, but then I found out I was pregnant. I hadn't told him because I was afraid. My fears worsened when I had come home one day to find a looming shadow of a man talking to Daken. I remember him so well, especially the way he smiled at me. The kind of smile that was sadistic in nature and the kind of smile that belonged to a monster. I knew I had to leave; so I did. I left a note saying I was leaving and that was it. It may have seemed cruel but I was afraid for the children I was about to have. But It was a decision I chose to make and I have to stand by it for the rest of my life.

"Mom….are you ok?" Came the voice of my son breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes, go back to sleep," Replied as I pulled the blanket over him.

"Ok, love you mom," Whispered Damon before falling back to sleep.

I made sure he was fast asleep before I got up to get some fresh air. Namor was also fast asleep in the bed across the room with Marina snuggled up to him, which made me smile. Lili was still in the med bay being watched by Hank and Ororo. Angelo and Brandon (my youngest son) where also passed out in there beds. That only left Shi'ara. I still can't believe I named the heir to the Shi'ar Empire after the species itself but added an A at the end. Well Gabriel had told me to come up with something unique. So I suggested Shi'ara, because she was now the only true heir and will bring a new beginning to the people of the Shi'ar Empire. The name suited her because the people adored there princess; if only her mother good feel the same. Shi'ara was put into my custody by Gabriel when he had found out Deathbird had been physically and mentally abusing her because Shi'ara looked more human than Shi'ar. I did it because I have known Gabriel since I was a young girl. I had met him when he had from what he said 'come back to earth'. We became good friends and I cared for him deeply. Even though he has done horrible things I still miss him and somewhere deep in my heart I know he's out there. I still remember the day he had brought me to Shi'ar 'throneworld' of Chandilar to see his newborn daughter. I was initially made her godmother which didn't seem to sit well with Deathbird. I have never regretted any part of it though, especially the day I was given Shi'ara and was made her legal guardian. I would never give up any of my children; that's why I had to become stronger.

As I got caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice a figure step in front of me until it was too late. I ended up crashing into said figure and ended up falling to the ground bringing the other person with me. I rubbed my now aching head before looking up to see if the other person was ok. What shocked me was that I had crashed into one of the Stepford Cuckoos. It was the one Cuckoo I had been trying to avoid like the plague. Celeste Cuckoo, the once temporary and now damaged host of the Phoenix. The Phoenix had left Cuckoos and her especially damaged after the Warsong. She and her sisters were left without the ability to feel emotion after locking fragments of the phoenix inside there diamond hearts. Why she had sought me out I had no idea, but I couldn't avoid her forever.

"Hello Celeste is there something I can help you with," I questioned politely as I helped her to her feet.

"Yes there is, I want to talk to you, it's very important," Replied Celeste as she smoothed out the creases in her skirt.

"Well, what is it you wish to talk to me about," I asked as I walked her over to one of the couches in the sitting room.

"Mother told us about you being the Guardian of the phoenix and how you are here to protect the next phoenix host; is that true?" Asked Celeste.

"Yes," I answered bluntly.

"It isn't me is it? I mean I'm not the host am I," Asked Celeste in a worried voice.

"No, you where only a temporary host and I know what she did to you and I will find a way to give back your emotions," I replied patting her back in comfort.

"Mother is afraid it will destroy us, especially me this time; it is one of the reasons why she hates the phoenix so much," Explained Celeste as she leaned her head on my shoulder which surprised me.

"Emma has a reason to hate her, I would hate to see me children robbed of there emotions," I said patting her head.

"Why do you call it 'she'," Asked Celeste as she lifted her head in curiosity.

"Because the Phoenix is female, it isn't what you all believe it to be; yes it is an avatar of life, death and rebirth but it is a pardoxial creature that once started out like you and me, she was born not long ago but as a creature of paradox she traveled to when the universe was formed till she could find her home," I explained, which received a even more confused look from Celeste.

"I understand she is female but what does that all mean," Questioned Celeste tilting her head to the side awaiting an answer.

"You'll learn in due time, but for now tell Emma I will help to find a way to extract the phoenix fragments from you and your sisters," I said as I stood to leave.

"Ok, but I have one more question before you go," Said Celeste suddenly.

"What it is," I asked softly.

"Why do you hate mother and Scott?" Inquired Celeste.

"I don't hate Emma, we just don't always see eye to eye and I can't really say I hate Scott; I just hate what he has become, he isn't the man I used to look up," I explained before I left without another word.

After I left Celeste to her thoughts I found a place in the training room where I wouldn't be disturbed. Daily I would meditate and sometimes use my meditation sessions to astral project myself into the white hot room and talk to Jean. But today I just needed a quiet meditation session before I went to bed. Today wasn't exactly the best and I was still slightly shaken up. I just wish Jean was here to guide me, but that was a wish far from my reach. I still remember when I met the x-men, since that day I had idolized them as my heroes. I wanted to be as strong as them, so I could protect what family I have left. My family had been left broken after the death of my parents. I had made my own family, but still something didn't seem right. Maybe it was time for me to finally confront my fears and actually confront my so called husband. The twins deserve to know who there father was. I could only hope that he accepted them, I could only hope.

**Well everyone that was chapter two. As usual I accept constructive criticism as long as it is polite. I'm sorry if there may be any spelling mistakes, if there is you can tell me and i'll try and fix it. I would love to hear what you have to say about story cause it is a little different then i usually i hope everyone enjoyewd the chapter; later days my little duckies.  
**


End file.
